


Бессмертие

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: adar (синдарин) – отец





	Бессмертие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Immortality](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/459824) by curiouswombat. 



> adar (синдарин) – отец

Теперь стало ясно, кто учил этого эльфа готовить.  
Эльф был слишком юн, когда отплыл из Эннора, к тому же сирота, и Валинор оставался его последней надеждой на выживание. А здесь он вырос в доме Мастера Элронда, зная только любовь и ласку – особенно от Фродо, ведь хоббитам тоже нужна семья.  
Но только в последние годы, когда прибыл его первый учитель, эльф понял необходимость помнить каждый урок, полученный им на кухне.  
– Пока, готовя что-то, ты вспоминаешь меня и мистера Фродо, – говорил он, – это и есть наше бессмертие.

***

  
Вино было готово. Эльф разлил его по трем бокалам, один вручил Гимли, другой – Леголасу.  
– Тост, – произнес он. – За  _adar_ Фродо и дядю Сэма!

**Author's Note:**

> Рецепт от автора
> 
> Глинтвейн  
> • 2 клементина (или мандарина)   
> • 1 лимон  
> • 1-2 палочки корицы  
> • 1 корень имбиря, очищенный и порезанный на 2 части   
> • щепотка бутонов гвоздики   
> • 150 г сахара   
> • 500 мл воды   
> • 2 бутылки красного вина
> 
> Налить в большой горшок 500 мл воды, довести до кипения, растворить сахар. Добавить вино и цедру двух клементинов. Порезать один клементин и добавить в горшок. Воткнуть во второй 15 бутонов гвоздики, добавить в горшок. Добавить цедру лимона, разрезать лимон напополам, добавить. Положить корицу и имбирь.  
> Уменьшить огонь до самого маленького. Не размешивать, только прогревать. Разливать черпаком прямо в стаканы или предварительно процедить, если хотите пить чистый глинтвейн!


End file.
